the Halloween chainsaw Massacre
by ilovefanfic102
Summary: In a twist of events, masked killer Michael Myers' sister ends up trapped with the masked killer of Texas. Can she find her way out? Or will she be another name on the list of murders left behind by Leatherface? or will she find love at the Hewitt house?
1. Chapter 1

**I had someone beta this ch I am fixing this story I hope you like it. **

**The Texas Chainsaw Halloween Massacre. **

**Ch1**

I covered my eyes, wiped the sweat from my over-heated skin, and kept walking down the long dirt road, the hot sun scorching my tired body. My white tee shirt was soaked with sweat, my long hair falling loosley around my shoulders, adding to the heat. My family had just kicked me out of what was once a loving home. I had hitched all the way to Texas, but there hadn't been any cars driving by for a while. It felt like I had been walking for hours. Which is why I was shocked when a cop car pulled up beside me. An old, gray man wearing a sheriff's hat stepped out into the heat beside me. His eyebrows were like two puffy black caterpillars, and tufts of gray hair peeked out from under the hat. He was tall- maybe 5 foot 6 or 10 to my 5 foot 3. His brown eyes were filled with hate as he glared at me.

"Hey little miss," His voice was filled with bitterness. "How can I help you?"

"Uh, just lost." I told him, looking around the seemingly deserted town.

"I can give you a ride, where are you heading to?"

"Oh, no thanks. I don't really know where I'm headed yet."

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" I felt fear surge inside me when he started yelling coldly. When I didn't come to him, he grabbed me roughly by the hair and threw me into the back of the car. He followed me in, started the engine and took off as I tried to blink away tears.

"Where are you taking me?" He glanced at the mirror, looking in my eyes. Or rather, my reflection's eyes.

"Shut up, bitch." I did as told. I didn't want to piss him off more. What the hell's up with this guy? I thought to myself. We pulled over and I saw a huge two story Texan house, the walls an off white. He got out, only to open the rear door and grab my blond hair again, quickly pulling me out of the car.

"GET IN THAT DAMN HOUSE NOW!" He yelled at me. He let me go of my hair and pushed me into the mud harshly. Mud soaked my face, upper body and clothes. I pushed myself off the ground, letting a tidal wave of tears flow.

I tripped on the steps of the pouch, causing him to grab my hair again and pull me in the house. The guy put me in chair and tied me there tightly, the ropes cutting into my delicate skin.

"You best shut up! I don't want to hear anymore screams out of you." I stopped screaming and started to cry softly again after he left the room. I struggled to get loose, but it was no use. He tied it amazingly tight. It felt like I had been there for hours when the door of the room I was sitting in opened. All I could see was a huge man standing there. The guy had long black hair that went to his shoulders and had his face half covered. His forehead and shockingly bright blue eyes were all that was visible.

A scream tore from my throat. He looked down curiously as I shouted obsenities and threats. Getting no reaction from him, I closed my eyes and turned my head away from his large form. "Please don't hurt me."

The old man entered the room again. "Make her shut up NOW."

He came to me, pulling my head up. I kept my eyes closed. "You're a pretty thing." I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to see the old man ever again.

His hand brushed against my neck, slowly trailing down. When I felt it going to my chest I instictivly slammed my head back and chomped down on his arm as hard as I could, making blood pour out. He screamed in pain and back handed me. I responded by spitting his own blood into his face.

"THOMAS! TAKE HER TO THE BASEMENT NOW!"

Next thing I know, the huge guy has quickly untied me and threw me over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!" I beat at his large back with my small fists to no avail. He opened a huge door one handed, and trampled down the wooden steps. So this is the basement, I thought bitterly. Woo-**-hoo.

He laid me on a table covered in dried blood. I looked around the room, nothing but the bloody meat hooks, knifes, and a chainsaw. I hated chainsaws, ever since I was little. He strapped my arms and legs to the table, making escape impossible. My only thought? THIS is how I die?

I looked up at the man that was about to murder me. He lifted a knife over my fragile body. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. When it didn't come I opened my eyes and saw he was just looking at me. Why was he just staring at me like that? I went to scream again but he put his bloody hand over my mouth. He put his pointer finger to his lips to say shhh. I shook my head and he took his hand away. He was ok to look at but he scared the shit out of me. My wrist and ankles were starting to hurt being pinned to the wooden table. I try to move but can't slip out. I turn my head away from him.

{Tommy's pov}

Tommy didn't want to hurt this girl. She seemed different from the others. He didn't want to scare her anymore. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that she was looking at him. He stared back, fighting the urge to un-tie her. He wanted to let her go but he knew she would try to run away. Tommy didn't want that, he wanted her there with him. He had never seen anyone stand up to Hoyt like that. He had to save her.

"Thomas, did you kill that bitch yet?" Hoyt yelled down from the top of the stairs. Tommy looked at her, then glanced back at the steps.

What should he to do? Kill her or not? Tommy looked at the girl on the table again. Her dirty blond hair was going wild, her bright blue eyes red from crying.

"Thomas!" Tommy looked from the girl and walked over so he could see Hoyt, who was at the top of the steps, hands on his hips. Tommy knew what that meant. Whenever Hoyt did this, Tommy would get beat on. He hated Hoyt sometimes...

And this was one of the times.

"So did you kill her yet or not?"

This is it, what was I to do? Tommy thought.

Tommy was a hell of alot of things, but he wasn't a liar. He shook his head no. Hoyt lowered himself one step down and looked hard at Tommy.

"Why haven't you killed that Bitch yet? Look at my arm, at what that BITCH did to me." He held up his arm were the girl bit him. Tommy didn't feel sorry from him at all. Hoyt tried to get down the stairs but Tommy blocked him. "Let me by, THOMAS!" Tommy shook his head.

"What do you think she will do if you let her go? She'll run for the damn hills! She don't care for ya, boy." Tommy looked at Hoyt, disbelief shining in his eyes. People thought he was so slow couldn't think for himself, but he can. He just doesn't want to answer stupid questions. He knew if the girl ever got loose she would leave and never look back. Who would ever look at him like he wasn't nasty, deformed? Who would want someone like him?

"OK," Hoyt sighed. "You have to learn for yourself. But if she tries to run or does anything stupid she dies. Understand?" Tommy nodded in agreement, happy Hoyt was giving in.

"What's all this yelling about?" A female voice asked at the top of the steps. Both looked up at the stairs at Mother.

"I picked up this girl and I was just asking if he killed her yet," Hoyt answered.

"I want to see this girl. Tommy, bring her up here! Hoyt, come up before they do- I need to talk to you." Hoyt walked up the stairs, rolling his eyes. Tommy walked back over to the girl and smiled down at her.

{The girl's pov}

I saw him walk to me with a huge damn grin on his concealed face. My nerves jumped when he picked up the hammer and walked closer to the table. I closed my eyes and turned from him. Until I heard him taking the nails out.

When I was free I sat up slowly, rubbing my wrists and staring at him. I looked around, thought of running. But I knew he could catch and kill me. I was stuck whether I liked it or not. Well, I could be in Haddonfield, Illinois were my brother wanted me dead. Atleast this dude was family.

If I stay here and manage to stay alive, this guy could save me. He likes me. I could do this, just act as if I like him back. He held out his hand to me and I hesitantly grabbed it. I felt an odd spark surge through me when he weaved our fingers together. It looked like he felt it too. He pulled me off the table and took me up stairs to the living room.

No! This can't happen, I told myself. I cant feel this.

"Oh goodness, child. You should see yourself. What did you do to her Hoyt?" The older woman said, glancing at the old bastart, who was appearently named Hoyt.

"Nothing Mama." The female hit Hoyt in the back of the head gently. "What was that for Mama?"

"What do you think?" She said, turning her gaze to me. "What's your name dear?" I looked at Tommy, and seeing him nod, replied.

"My names Beth Goodman, ma'am."

"This is Hoyt, my son." She pointed to him. "This is Uncle Monty, my brother." She pointed to an ancient guy sitting in a wheel chair. "I am Luda Hewitt- or you can call me mama-, and that's Tommy, my other son."

I looked at everyone then back down at the floor. Tommy put his free hand on my shoulder, offering comfort.

"Tommy, take Beth upstairs so she can clean up some for dinner." Luda instructed. Tommy nodded and led me out of the room.

"Why are you letting her stay here Mama?"

"Because your brother has took a liking to her, that's why."

As I Followed Tommy up the stairs to the bathroom, I didn't know what to think. I was following the crazy guy who was supposed to kill me.

What's wrong with me? But there's something about this guy...I just can't put my finger on it. There was something there that scared me.

Tommy pointed to a door when we got up stairs. I opened it, walked inside, looked back at Tommy, then closed the door. I looked in the mirror at myself. I was a real mess. My hair was tangled and dirty. My blue eyes were sore and still red. I looked for a wash cloth. I saw one in the tub, but when I went to get it I fell. I landed on my ass in the tub. I have a tripping problem; I can trip over air. Tommy opened the door quickly to see what happend.

I burst into laughter. I had to admit, Tommy looked kinda cute when he was worried. Which was weird- why did I think he was cute? He was going to kill me and he still might have to, thanks to Hoyt.

"I'm ok." I said with a smile. I sat up to see what I tripped over. I saw there was water on the floor.

{Tommy's pov}

Tommy smiled at this, walking over to Beth and helping her out. When she grabbed his hand he felt the spark again. Her bright blue eyes looked like she felt it too. Tommy didn't want to move but he knew if they were late he would get yelled at by Hoyt. He picked her up out of the tub like a little child. He put her down in front of him and just looked at her.

"Thomas, tell her to hurry up!" Hoyt yelled from downstairs, breaking their eye contact. Tommy picked up the wash cloth and silently directed her to sit on the edge of the tub, by pointing to it. She sat and watched as he ran the wet rag gently over her skin, washing away the dirt and horror.

He saw she had something on her wrist. He went to reach for it but she pulled it away. He tried again but she didn't give. He wondered why she pulled away from him like that, but thought he already knew. It was him. He looked like a monster. That's what everyone says, other than Uncle Monty and mama. He turned around and looked down.

{Beth's pov}

I looked up at Tommy then at my right wrist that had the black wrist band on. I didn't want to show him the cuts that were under it. Why did I care about showing him? Back home, life sucked. I was the town freak. So I turned to cutting my wrists.

I got off the tub and put my arms around Tommy's waist, burrying my face in his back. Why was I hugging this guy we just met? Maybe it's because I felt the same way he did inside.

"I'm sorry Tommy, that I pulled away from you." Tommy turned his head and looked down at me. I let go of him and reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a hair tie. Tommy took the black hair tie from me and I turned around. He took all the hair that he could with his big hands and put my hair up into a pony tail. I turned round to smile at him. I didn't want to move but I didn't want to get him into trouble again, so I took his hand and walked out of the bathroom. Why was I getting shocked ever time our skin touched? This had never happened before to me. I didn't know why I liked it. Why did I?

I stopped thinking when we entered the dining room. I took a seat next to Tommy. Hoyt sat at the head of the table. Monty sat on his right, Mama on the left.

"Say grace, Hoyt." Mama demanded. Everyone bowed their heads. Hoyt said a quick prayer and stared to dish out food into a bowl, which made it's way around the table. When it reached me I took my time trying to figure out what kind of meat they used. It didn't look like pork...

Then it hit me. It was fucking human flesh they were eating! The thought made me sick but I sure as hell didn't want to be the next meal, so I took my spoon tasted it. I quickly finished, trying to avoid vomiting.

"Can I be done?" Mama nodded at me. I walked outside, dying for fresh air. I made it to the barn before I puked everything in me right back up. When I was done, I heard the chainsaw start up.

I knew I couldn't out run Tommy or Hoyt. Where would I go anyway, when there's nothing out here? If I wanted to live I had to get on their good side. I would do anything to live. I walked back to the porch and saw Tommy with his still running chainsaw. I took a deep breath and waited for him to use it on me. I closed my eyes. Then I heard the chainsaw turn off and the door open.

"What's going on out here?" Mama asked, stepping outside and seeing the chainsaw.

"I gave him the saw 'cause I knew she would make a run for it." Hoyt called from behind her. We all looked at him. My heart was racing. What was going to happen to me?

"Is this true, you don't want to stay with us?" I looked at all of them. What I was going to tell them?

"No! It wasn't like that. I want to stay. I just got sick and I couldn't make it to the bathroom. The evidence is over there." Mama looked at Tommy.

"Show her to our guest room." Tommy nodded and led me into the house. Tommy put the chainsaw on the steps of the basement then walked up stairs with me. When we were up stairs he pointed to a door next to the bathroom. I turned and looked at him.

"Thomas." He looked at me. "Do you like to be called Thomas or Tommy?" he held up two fingers.

"Ok Tommy it is." I said with a smile. "Can you speak at all?" He shook his head no.

I looked down. Tommy started to walk away when I grabbed his upper arm. Why did I grab his arm? Tommy stopped and looked at me. I was scared, and I didn't want to be alone. "Will you stay with me... please?"

He nodded his head and walked into the room with me. He was about to sit in the chair next to the bed when I said "Can you hold me?" Tommy nodded and lay next to me. I lay my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Tommy, you've got to believe me, I didn't try to leave. I really got sick." I pulled up my head and looked at him. "You believe me, right?" He shook his head yes. I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had someone else beta the story from ch1. By yaoigirl20 who did ch 2 of this love. Hope you like it **

**A/N  
>Hope you guys like my story. I believe that when it comes to loving someone, Tommy is clueless, but Tommy is intelligent with other things. He never had anyone to love him so I think he wouldn't be to sure about himself but other stuff he is smart at. Like reading people and other stuff.<strong>

** The Texas Chainsaw Halloween Massacre. **

**Ch2**

When I woke up, Tommy was still in the bed with me. I sat up and looked around the room. The cream walls were boring to look at, and there were no windows in the room. I put my hand to my head, still scared. When will Hoyt tell Tommy to kill me? I began to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder and wiped the tears from my eyes before I turned to look at Tommy. Tommy hesitantly wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape.

"Tommy."

He looked at me and nodded.

"What's going to happen to me now?"

He looked down.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He looked up at me and shook his head 'no'.

"What if Hoyt tells you to? You were gonna last night. What if…"

He put his hand on my mouth and violently shakes his head 'no'. He took his hand away when I stared deep into his eyes.

"You have to promise me you will not kill me. You have to swear to me you will not."

He nodded his head 'yes' and put his hand on his heart. Then he grabbed my hand and placed it there.

"I have to tell you something, Tommy." He looked at me waiting but before I could tell him there was a knock at the door. "Come in.' the door opened and Luda walked in.

"It's time for lunch," she said with a smile.

I pulled my hand from his chest when I realized she'd already seen it there, and smiled. She then walked out of the room. The thought came to me, what if lunch has meat in it?

Tommy got off the bed and held his hand out to me.

I got off the bed and took his hand in mine and he led me to the kitchen. He opened the door and I saw Luda in the kitchen cutting up something with a butcher knife and I about screamed. I turned around and put my head in Tommy's brown shirt; he'd taken off his apron last night when he'd put up the chainsaw. I got a handful of his shirt in my hands like a child would do when they were scared of something.

He put his arms around me trying to comfort me. I didn't know why I felt a pull to Tommy. He was going to kill me last night with that chainsaw. Maybe I should just let him kill me it would save my brother the trouble; my brother kills his family with a butcher knife. He is pure evil.

Luda walked out of the kitchen and saw how scared I was in Tommy's arms. She must have thought I was scared of Tommy, so she gave Tommy a look and he let me go, then he went to his basement. I just watched him leave me. "It's time for his chores." I turned and looked at the old woman. "Come on, your food is getting cold."

I followed her to the dining room and sat down at the table, looking around the room, still frightened.

"Don't worry, child, you are safe here. Yesterday was a misunderstanding from Hoyt. I give you my word that Tommy will not kill you. Your bowl is in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She came back quickly with the food and sat it in front of me. I looked at it, then back around the room. "Don't worry, Dear-y. Hoyt will be gone all day today and won't be back in until supper time. I have to leave soon to go work at the store. Monty will be at the TV all day and Tommy will be around, doing his chores. Do you want to go to the store or stay here?"

I looked back up at her. "I want to stay here."

"Ok," she said getting up from the chair next to me.

I picked up the spoon and looked at the meat; it made me sick just looking at it. She walked out the room and I heard a car start, than drive away. I put the spoon down and got up out of my chair, walking to the basement door, which was closed. I needed to be around Tommy, he was the only one that stood a chance against Michael. I tried to open the door with all of my strength, but it wouldn't move. I went to knock on the door but it flew open and Tommy looked down at me. He had his bloody apron on again. I just stared at him with wide eyes, both scared and mesmerize by him. Oh no. I'm beginning to get a crush on him. This is not a good sign at all. I have to fight this. I finally snapped out of it. "I wanted to know if you were hungry, I'm not." I said, looking at the ugly wooden floor. I saw a nod out of the corner of my eye. "It's on the dining room table." He nodded and walked past me to the dining room.

I walked up stairs to the bathroom so I could wash up. I shut the door and locked it. I went to the sink and turned on the water. I looked in the mirror while I waited for the water to heat up. I didn't realize I was breathing so hard. I scooped up some of the water and splashed it onto my face. I looked back at the mirror. My hair still had mud in it. I walked to the tub, careful not to trip again. I sat at the edge of the tub and washed my hair. When I was done I wrung out my hair, attempting to dry my hair without a towel. I got up carefully and walked out the door to my room where I lay back down and closed my eyes.

{Tommy's POV}

Tommy was sitting at the table; he just got done with the bowl of food. He knew that Beth was just using him that first night, but now she just looked at him like she felt something more for him. Other than when they held hands yesterday, it only lasted a second and he knew that he scared her but that look, he couldn't get it out of his head. She looked mesmerize by him and scared all at the same time. Tommy shook his head and went to get his chores done. Just as Tommy got to the basement door he heard her screaming. He ran up the stairs to her room. He opened the door and saw her tossing and turning on the bed. The sight scared him. What kind of nightmare is she having? He sat on the bed and sat her up. He held her head to his chest and rocked her back and forth.

{Beth's POV - The Dream.}

I was running down the dark street from him. I kept tripping over my feet, trying to get away from the masked man that was chasing me with a butcher knife. I ran to a random house I beat on the door. A guy let me in and I shut the door and locked it. I had tears in my eyes. "Do you have a back door?"

"Yeah it's though the kitchen." The old guy pointed to the back.

I went to go when Michael came bursting through the door and killed the old guy. I ran to the back door. I opened it and I almost made it out when he grabbed my hair and pulled me back into the house. He held me a little off the ground to look at him into the eyes and suddenly stabs me in the stomach with the knife. I stopped my screams and he throws me to the floor. I hit the floor hard but fought the scream and didn't breathe fast. Instead, I took short and little breathes, trying to pull off that I was dead. I saw him walk out the door and just waited to see if he would come back. The pain was so sever I had trouble keeping quite.

{Beth's pov}

I woke up and realized I was in Tommy's arms, he was rocking me. He noticed I was awake, but I just grabbed him and pulled him closer to me, closing my eyes. About ten minutes went by before I spoke to him. "I am ok now, thank you," I said with a forced smile and pulled away from him. He let me go and just looked at me. I can't do this anymore; I can't use him like this. I felt so bad. "I don't want you to get in trouble; you should finish your chores." He nodded to me then got up and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. I heard his boots going down the stairs. What am I going to do? I lay back down and fell back to sleep. This time I dreamed of Tommy. This crush is killing me I wanted more than just to be with Tommy.

{A month later}

The crush had gotten stronger. Whenever I saw Tommy, I would hold my breath and my heart would race, my knees would almost give out and my stomach had butterflies. When I didn't see him my knees would move fast. I was so jumpy.

Mama said I was part of the family, so I was a little okay. I was still scared when we all sat for dinner. I was just waiting for Hoyt to do something to me or have Tommy kill me. I stopped cutting myself, the scars a reminder.  
>Yesterday, 6:18pm<p>

My chores are to help Mama in the kitchen and at the store. I call her Mama now, because she says she always wanted a daughter. I am at the store now. I am cleaning tables when Mama asked me a question, cutting my thoughts. I was thinking of Tommy; he was on my brain a lot.

"You like Tommy don't you?" the question catches me off guard. I stopped cleaning the table and looked at her. "You know, he likes you." I looked down at the old ugly wooden floor before looking back up at her. She was smiling. "You're the first girl to look at him without a disgusted look or bad comment to him."

I looked back at the round table that I was cleaning as I spoke to her, "Yeah I like him a lot. But I don't know what to do about it?"

She came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You should tell him you like him."

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. The reason I couldn't is because of my brother. He's going to find me one day and when he does these people, my new family, will die. I have stayed here too long, but I just can't leave them. They know that Michael, my brother, is looking for me; I told even them some of the stories about Michael. He killed his other sisters and now I am next. "Because it will turn to **; my brother will make it that way."

"None of us are made to live forever. If you love him then tell him. At least you will be happy. If your brother comes, we will think of something. Tommy would put up a good fight. You know, it's killing him to have you close to him but not close to him. He wants to be with you."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to him if I get with him." I sat down and looked at her.

"Isn't it a lot worst to not be with the one you love?"

"I never thought of it that way. I have to get back to the house now. I should go see him," I said getting out of the chair.

All Mama could do was smile. "I will drive you there, just let me lock up first," she said, still smiling brightly. I walked out of the store and went to the car, my heart racing. I saw Mama locking the door and walking to the green van that Hoyt took from some teens a week ago. I got in the car, shut my door and put on my seat belt. She got in the car and smiled at me. She put her seat belt on and drove to the house. We pulled up to the house and when she parked to car I jumped out. "I am going back to the store. See you later," she said still smiling.

"Oh, ok Mama, see you later." She pulled away and I ran inside to the basement door. I knocked on the door and waited. My heart was racing and it felt like it would beat out of my chest. My stomach had butterflies and my knees went weak all at once when the door flew open. Tommy looked down at me. He still had the leather over his nose and mouth. I smiled at him. I was going to lose it if I didn't do something fast. "I need to talk to you, Tommy." He nodded in understanding and I walked to the kitchen. He followed me and he shut the door. I turned to look at him. I walked to him. I reach up to touch his face and I found the string that was holding the two paces of the leather. He let me untie it and I took it off to look at his face. He still had a nose but it was starting to get worst. He had lips, which I was thankful for. I dropped the mask on the floor and put fingers to his long hair, I couldn't run my fingers though them because it was a mess. I got on my toes and touched his lips with mine. We moved our lips to my racing heart. This kiss felt like toxic to me, and I craved it more. I didn't want it to end. I waited a month for this kiss. He pulled me up so I could kiss him harder. He warped his arms around me. I pulled away slightly and looked at him.

{Tommy's POV – Over the Last Month}

Tommy's liked Beth since she first came to the house. Over the month she was there he began to get know her more and he fell for her, which was weird since he never felt this was before and he didn't understand it why he got butterflies and weak knees and his heart raced whenever he saw her. When he wasn't with her he was on edge.

He saw Mama in the kitchen one night when everyone was in bed. She looked up from her book when he came in. "Tommy, it's late. Is everything okay?" She had panic in her voice.

Tommy shock his head 'yes' and pointed to him then pointed to her which means either he needs to talk or just ask a question.

"What do you want to ask?"

Tommy put his arms out and lifted his shoulders, which meant 'why'. Then he pointed to himself, than went to grab something, which meant 'get'. He then patted his heart, and grabbed his stomach, then went to his knees, showing weakness. Then finally pointed to the ceiling, which was Beth's room.

Mama smiled and got out her chair and walked to Tommy. She put her hands on he's shoulders. "It means you love her. That's what happens to people who are. It's not a bad thing, Tommy." She smiled at him. From then on, Beth was always on his mind.

A month later, Tommy was in the basement doing his job when he heard knocking at the basement door. Tommy put his knife down on the table and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and saw Beth there.

"I need to talk to you, Tommy," she said.

The tone wasn't mean but he was worried about want it could be. He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. He shut the door when they entered the kitchen then turned to look at her. She walked to him and touched his face. She found the string that held his two pieces of leather he had covering his face. He didn't want to show her his true face but he let her untie it. He saw her drop the mask on the floor and he thought this is it. He got ready for a disgusted look or a comment but instead of that, she put her hands in his hair and got on her toes. His heart was racing and it about stopped when he felt her lips on his. He didn't know what to do at first but he just moved his lips with hers. He didn't want this to end. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so they could be closer and kiss harder.

{Old Monty's POV – Over the Last Month}

At first, Monty could care one way or another about Beth, but she grew on him. They would watch TV when Beth and Luda got back from the store, or when Luda would add meat to the meals she would come in the living room. He would smile at her when she shook her legs before dinner. She would do this before almost every supper time.

"It's ok," he would tell her. Everyone living at the house knew Tommy and Beth loved each other. The way they looked at each other at dinner, it's not that hard to figure out. At dinner they would looked at each other every second they got and it made him smile. He hoped they would get together soon; she was the only girl that didn't pick on his nephew. He usually didn't care, but when it came to his family he did cared and she was part of this family.

He rolled his wheel chair to the kitchen to get a drink. When he opened the door and saw Tommy and Beth in the kitchen kissing he smiled. They finally did it? He closed the door and went back to the living room and made a phone call to the store.

{Hoyt's POV – Over the Last Month}

He didn't want that ** here in his house. He just wanted Tommy to kill her and let that be the last of it. The time she left the table, he thought she was about to run, so he gave Tommy the look to 'get his chainsaw now and don't dare disobey me', but all she did was get sick. He felt bad.

Hoyt loves his family and nothing comes between them on his watch or there will be hell to pay. Over time Beth grew on Hoyt too, but he didn't say it to anyone. Mama knew, only because she knew her son. Even he could tell that Beth loved Tommy. He would spend a little time with her and Monty before supper. He would smile to himself when Beth would get nerves before dinner. At the dinner table he watched her she only eat some of the meat but all of everything else.

{Luda's POV – Over the Last Month}  
>Yesterday, 6:27pm<p>

She liked Beth from the beginning, especially when she saw that Tommy liked her. That's why she let her stay went them. She watched how Tommy and Beth acted at the dinner table and all she could do was smile. When Beth worked at the store she watched Beth as she cleaned the table and she would hum love songs to herself. She just wanted her boy, Tommy to be happy. What happen when he was a kid, what he lived through, it killed her that Tommy wouldn't find anyone. But then here came Beth, and Beth loves him.

Luda was in the store worrying how things were going with Beth and Tommy. "Did Beth tell him how she felt or did she back out?" when the phone rang, making her jump a little.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, Luda."

"What's wrong Monty? Is everything ok?" she had panic in her voice.

"Everything's fine, Luda but I just went to the kitchen and saw Tommy and Beth."

"Are they fighting?"

"No," Monty said, she hear the smile in his voice.

"Then what is it?"

"They were kissing."

"Oh my, finally," she said with a smile.

{Beth's pov}

I was still in the kitchen with Tommy. I pulled away and looked into Tommy's blue eyes as I spoke. "I've fought it lately, but I love you, Tommy." His eyes sparked when I said that. He put his arms to his chest, to say 'I love you, too'. I smiled at that and moved back to his lips. I pulled away when I heard Hoyt outside, yelling at Tommy.

"THOMAS, get your ** out here NOW!"

He looked at me then gave me a peck on the lips. He picked up his mask and tied it on his face, then went out the kitchen door. I hoped that Hoyt didn't see us kiss. I didn't want Tommy to get into trouble. When I walked to the kitchen door and looked out to see why Hoyt called Tommy. I saw Tommy carrying a teen guy over his shoulder. I could see the guy kicking and hitting Tommy on the back, trying to get loose. I wanted to hit the boy to make him stop, but if I had been the boy, then I would be doing the same thing. That's beside the point. He was hitting the guy that I loved and it made me mad. I had to go in the living so I didn't do something I would regent. I sat on the couch and looked at the TV. I saw that Monty was smile at me. I looked over at him and smiled I didn't have to force it because he could always change my mood.

"What's wrong, Beth? You were happy a moment ago when Tommy and you were kissing."

When I went to respond, we heard the guy Tommy had been carrying, "Let me go, please!" as Tommy took him down to the basement.

"It's nothing," I said.

He looked from the door back at me. "I know you, Beth. I know when you are upset."

I looked up at him. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" I said and smiled. "That guy; I wanted to punch him, because he was hitting Tommy. I come in here before I could do something stupid."

"Don't worry, Tommy's a tough bird."

"I know, but I just feel bad. He was hitting the guy that I love and I couldn't do anything about it."

Monty smiled. "I told Luda that I saw you guys. She's so happy you two are together now. Just like I am, but I have to say, it's about time. Everyone was waiting on it."

I had to smile too. I got up off the couch and hugged him. "I am happy too," I said, pulling away from him and sat back on the couch. "I get my dark prince," I mumbled to myself with a smile.

Hoyt came in the room and saw me on the couch and not at the store. He put up his sheriff's hat and sat on the couch with me. "So why are you here and not at the store? Is Mama back? I didn't see the car."

I looked up at him. "Mama dropped me off then she went back to the store."

"I see," he said, turning from me to look at the TV. I got up from the couch and walked out the front door. The screen door shut and I sat on one of the chairs sitting out there. The hot sun baking down on me but I couldn't be in the room with Hoyt right now. Then it hit me, tomorrow is Halloween. My brother Michael kills on Halloween. I began to get scared I needed Tommy with me now, but he was busy. I looked around the yard like Michael would pop out of the air and kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this story. It's my first tcm/Halloween story.**

**Please review. Tell me what you think. I know it's a short Michael pov this chapter next chapter I hope to put him in more. I have no beta I am sorry: (**

Ch 3

{Michael's pov}

Michael was in his room at the insane asylum. He thought he did his job all three of his sisters where died. A doctor and a new nurse that Michael didn't remember seeing before came into the room. Michael just sat at his deck making a black mask. Michael for some reason was listening to them. They walked to him and checked everything out.

"Does he have any family?" The nurse asked the doctor. "I haven't seen any one to come and see him."

"The only known person is younger sister she's 19 years old."

"Where is she if this is her brother why isn't she here talking care of him or visiting him at all?"

"He tried and killed her. She was really bad and we didn't think she would make it." Michael listened to every word before he got up from his chair and killed the doctor and nurse. He then walked out the asylum.

{Beth's pov}

I was still in the chair outside. I was still scared like Michael would pop out the air and kill me. I lifted my white shirt I got from a teen girl. They let me keep the girls stuff when they bring them here. I just lifted my shirt to show my stomach. I looked at the large scare that Michael did to me last Halloween. I ran a finger over the long scare. I felt someone watching me I but down my shirt and looked at the door. Tommy was looking at me and me without knowing put my arms around me. I lost a little weight since I been her but I still don't like my body I never have. He went to walk away. He's looked on his face like he did something wrong.

"Wait Tommy please come back." Tommy stopped and turned around. He walked out the door and just looked at him. "You can sit next to me." I patted the chair that was next to me. He walked over and sat down and I put my hand on his huge shoulder. He just looked at me and put his hand on my stomach. When he did that I understood he wanted to see the scar. I pulled up my shirt a little so he could see it. He touches my stomach and I jumped because his fingers were ice cold. He pulled his hand away fast like he did something wrong and looked down.

"Tommy the reason I jumped is because your hand was ice cold." I touched his hand that was just on my stomach. "Tommy look at me." He looked up and I went to untie his mask when Hoyt yelled for Tommy to come inside. Man ever time we are together with Hoyt home he calls for Tommy. He got up and went into the house. I just sat there. Hoyt has so much control over Tommy its so UN real. I wish I could tell Hoyt off sometimes but if I did then he or he would get Tommy to kill me with that chainsaw. When I said chainsaw I got Goosebumps I really don't like them. When I hear Tommy fire ups his chainsaw I am in my room I pull the covers to my chin. I have to bit my lower lip to keep from telling Hoyt off. I really did find love in a hopeless place. I love Tommy with all my heart but I was still scared by him too. I got up out of the chair and walked inside to the kitchen. Mama will be home soon and I have to help her make dinner. When I got into the kitchen I saw Tommy was just standing there like he was waiting for me I just looked at him. When Tommy got down on one knee I couldn't breathe. I thought this can't be happening. This only happens in my dreams I looked around to see if this was. He dug in his pocket and showed me a little box in his hand. He opened the box to show a beautiful diamond ring. My mouth went into an o. The ring had a little band and a blue stone resting on top. Diamond was my birth stone and blue was my favorite color. Where did he get this ring at? But didn't care where he got it he was asking me to be his wife and it's not a dream either. I put out my left hand to him and he took it.

"Yes I will marry you." I said with a smile. He took the ring out of the box and put the box down then but the ring on my ring finger. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his around me and we hugged for I don't know how long when I heard Hoyt in the door way with the sound of Monty's wheelchair.

"I see she said yes." They just smiled at us. So that's what Hoyt was yelling at Tommy to come inside. I know it was moving fast to say yes to him but I didn't know how long I had with Tommy I could be died tomorrow if Michael finds out where I am. I wanted to be with Tommy in till the day I die. I waited a month for him I am not waiting any more. I loved him that much. We pulled away from the hug and looked at Hoyt and Monty who was just smiling at us. Hoyt and Monty came to me. I hugged Monty when mama came in the front door calling for me to help her with dinner.

"I am in the kitchen mama." She walked in the kitchen and saw all of us in there.

"What going on here."

"Tommy and Beth are getting married." Monty said with a smile. Mama looked at us then had a smile. She came to us and gave Tommy then me a hug.

"Why don't you to go outside and talk." I looked at her then Tommy. I grabbed Tommy's hand and walked out the door with him.

{Luda pov}

She watched Tommy and Beth outside then turned to Hoyt and Monty.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"What do you mean sis?"Monty said.

"I am worried about Michael her bother." She said looking down. "I told her to go for it, but I don't want to lose my son, but I will if I send her off. Don't get me wrong I love that girl as a draughter."

"We all love her."Hoyt said. "And we all want Tommy to be happy so we can't send her away or kill her."

"Yeah Hoyts right if Michael comes tomorrow we will be really."

"Yeah I just wish in a way that Beth didn't come here." Luda said.

They didn't hear Beth in side she heard evey word they said. She had tears in her eyes and Luda saw her. Then Beth ran back outside.

{Beth's pov}

I ran outside. It was stupid to have stayed here to long this long. I didn't know where I was going I just ran. I ran past Tommy who was on the pouch. I just ran there was a patch of woods I ran straight in the woods. The leafs crunched under my feet which I was running. I heard someone running after me but I didn't care I had to run away they didn't want me there. But being a clumps person I fell a lot. I fell and hit the ground hard. This felt like I was running from my brother but it was the guy that I loved in stand. I tried and got up but I couldn't not that my legs were broken but I couldn't ran anymore. I heard footsteps but I couldn't move I just sat there. I didn't hear the chainsaw which was wired I thought Hoyt would make him ran after me with it. I saw his huge body coming at me and I just sat there. He came to me and dropped down to the ground. He pulled me to him and it looked like he was crying. This sight broke my heart I pulled him to me more and wrapped my arms around him.

"I am sorry Tommy but I can't stay here anymore I have to go." Tommy pulled away and looked at me and shocks his head no. I looked down. "I have to Luda don't want me here and when Michael comes for me I will not let you stand up to him. I can't lose you Tommy, buy if I just leave then it would be better." Tommy shook his head no again and reaches up to untie his mask. The mask he let fall and went to my lips. At first I didn't want to kiss him because it was just too painful but I kissed him back. He pulled away then went to kiss my neck I moaned at that. I lay back on the ground and looked at Tommy he looked like he didn't know want to do. I had to smile at him. I pulled him to me and kissed his lips. I wanted this more than anything in my life. I pulled him over on me and kissed him even harder. Tommy kept up with my kissing. I pulled away to get a breathe then went back to `his lips.


End file.
